Warily Free
by TheSilentGirlWithWords
Summary: Two sets of footsteps thundering on the ground. A third pair blowing the forest down behind them. Fear radiates off of the children. She is not strong enough. Weak. Deprived from blood, the girl's ability is fading. Not being able to see has her panicking. The boy looks at his friend concerned. He can do nothing to prevent the inevitable. He has no choice. But the boy is ready.


Words: 1,692 Date: August 26

Two sets of footsteps thundering on the ground. A third pair blowing the forest down behind them. Fear radiates off of the children. She is not strong enough. Weak. Deprived from blood, the girl's ability is fading. Not being able to see has her panicking. The boy looks at his friend concerned. He can do nothing to prevent the inevitable. The set of older, wiser, feet are gaining. He has no choice. Steeling himself, the boy presents a wave of power, shocking the vampire, and ending him abruptly.

The girl looks at him in disbelief. He did it; he never does it. The boy grins and takes a hold of his best friends' hand, running to freedom.

"West," The girl sighs, "I need blood." She is weakening by the minute. The boy is prepared and lifts a small bear to her lips. Her teeth sink into the dense fur eagerly, quietly rejoicing the feeling of her stomach's contentment. The spark comes back almost immediately, she jumps up from a tree stump, eyes searching over paths he cannot see. West pulls twigs from her blonde hair, silently admiring the girl he has come to love and trust, Cameron.

She spins around suddenly, "A city, Forks. Five hour walk." West nods, recognizing the importance of her ability. They start to walk in the direction her gift carries her, but the girl is stopped by her friend's hand on her arm.

"Shouldn't we clean up?" He asks, looking at the mud that has blanketed the two. Cameron looks at him pointedly before cracking a small smile.

"Shopping mall, ten minutes north." She states, and West laughs, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a side hug that leaves her feeling warm inside. The feeling of safeness, at last.

Dressed in their new attire, the girl admires her new gray beanie hat, before pulling it onto her dirty blonde locks of freshly washed hair. Meanwhile, the boy is one store down inside the mall, purchasing new sneakers for them both. Their bodies were readying themselves for the discontinuation of growth and sizes were becoming more solid; buying for each other is becoming easier.

West exits the shoe department, and is in search of his partner. He spots her looking into a mirror, holding a new hat. The boy smiles ruefully, as Cameron is sometimes so predictable.

"Cameron," He calls, knowing she would hear him. And she does, looking up. He gestures to the bags in his hands and she knows immediately what he means. The girl follows her friend to a bench, throwing her ratty shoes in a garbage can on the way.

Cameron grins at the sight of her new black sneakers, already searching for paths that would save her shoes from deteriorating under the moist and harsh forests surrounding the city of their destination. The brown haired boy taps the girls shoulder, bringing her back into the present time. "Find anything?" He asked, slipping on his sneakers of his own.

She nods her head, looking at her hands that are tying her laces. "Two different paths, actually. One involves a run-in with a mountain lion, the other has a coffee shop." The girl tilts her head to the side, locking eyes with West. After a moment they smile simultaneously, "Path one it is." She says, pulling her friend up, and walking out the mall.

The forest surrounding Missoula, Washington, is quite impressive. It holds a large abundance of wildlife as well as many things to explore. The two best friends took their time strolling through the trees, using their enhanced senses to look beyond the greenery. Cameron made sure they stayed on the chosen path, while West made sure to remind the girl to hunt often.

"This is it," Cameron stated, an hour or so after leaving civilization. "The cat should be here." The girl's brow furrowed in concentration, as she looked for the reason of the delay. West watched as his friend's gloved hands made motions as if she was persuading the lion to come to her. Cameron relaxed, then grinned, "He's coming."

West readied himself, preparing to catch their prey. The agile girl moved before him, already knowing which direction the lion would come, pouncing on the cats back. Her friend moved into action, successfully breaking the cat's neck. They both drank, before moving onward through the forest. The sun was starting to lower, descending on the horizon.

"We're nearly there," She warned her friend, adjusting her beanie. They stepped through the final trees and were ambushed with the scent of canine. Cameron looked up at her partner's blue eyes and saw he too, was confused. The scent was off, unlike the wolves back in Idaho. Plus, the scent headed toward a small village-like area.

A low growling disrupted the couple's thoughts. They spun around, as three large wolves stepped out of the woods, circling around them. Cameron started to panic, this was not on the path, something was not right. She looked at West's worried face and started speaking rapidly.

"West, something isn't right. There were no wolves on our path. I checked several times, to make sure we would arrive in Forks." The girl looked around wildly, "This is not Forks! We must get back on path." She said as she slipped into the grasp of her ability. Knowing nothing could bring her out of her state as she concentrated so hard, West addressed the puzzled wolves.

"Can you understand me?" He asked, "I know you are not average wolves, because Cameron here, can see everything." The boy said as he gestured to his friend. As he did, she slowly came back to reality.

"Forks is less than a three minute walk from here, we need to go." She urged, and looked into her companion's eyes, he nodded slightly, leaving the wolves even more confused. Cameron pulled a shoe off, and focused on a tall nearby tree. West stepped back, giving her room, as did the wolves, wary and unsure.

Then, faster than any human, she launched her shoe at a heavy branch, making it snap off the trunk, and fall to the ground, landing hard on the back of a sandy colored wolf. The wolf howled and West took that opportunity to collect his friend's shoe, and dart back to Cameron's waiting open hand. Without looking back, they sped off, unknowingly onto Cullen land. The wolves angrily paced the borderline, determined to protect their reservation.

The speeding couple slowed when they realized they were no longer being pursued and paused to look at their surroundings. Gasping for breaths, West asked, "Where are we, Cam?"

She answered quickly, "Twenty minutes south of Forks." He nodded and did his own calculations in his head.

"By the time we find a hotel, it'll be dark, and nothing will be open. Lets find a tree and camp here." He suggested, and Cameron nodded, agreeing with her tired friend. Finding a suitable tree, they quickly scaled the side and settled in for a good eight hour rest.

He was woken from his sleep by the sound of footsteps, hard and fast. West shot up, almost knocking himself and Cameron out of the tree. She was now awake, sensing something was wrong and looking for whatever was going to cross their path.

"Four vampires, one faster than the others, I blocked their path momentarily." She looked at West, "We gotta go." He sprang into action, leaping from the tree, taking Cameron with him.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, they were gone, speeding through the forest. They veered left, and as if crossing some imaginary line, the wolves were on their tail, at least five or six of them this time. Shocked, the partners turned right, now running along side the wolves. Cameron suddenly stopped, caught in her ability. West quickly noticed a warm hand was not in his and sped back to his friend.

"Cam," He said, grasping her shoulders, her eyes were far away. He knew that only happened when she was focusing on one path, deciding what road to take, so to speak, or she was trying to fix the broken path they were on. "Cameron, what's wrong?" He asked again, aware of the pacing wolves, just meters away. Her eyes came back into focus.

"West, they're here." She stated, looking beyond his right shoulder. "I couldn't rearrange it fast enough." Slowly he turned around, coming face to face with four full vampires. The head of the coven opened his mouth to speak, but Cameron and her partner already had exchanged a glance. She knew what to do.

Cameron slowly bent down and picked up a stone. A bronze haired vampire looked worriedly to the leader and opened his mouth, but once again, Cameron and West were ahead of them. She launched the rock as hard as she could at a black wolf's paw. He cried in pain and launched forward, plowing into a strong fern, the tree toppled over and the vampires scattered, the stone flying through the air. Once again, Cameron and West took off, leaving the train of events in their dust, with the stone clasped firmly in her right hand.

West kept a strong grip on his friend's hand, never letting go until a dark silver wolf came up on their left flank. Cameron turned as soon as her friend let go, but she already knew West's intentions. West's body wasn't him anymore, he was an exact copy of the lithe silver wolf.

"West!" The girl screamed as a large russet colored wolf pounced on the fake wolf. Letting instinct take over, Cameron's agile body slid underneath West's four legs and she pulled with all her might, the bigger wolf's fore legs. He came toppling down, giving West a chance to escape, and Cameron the chance to throw the stone in the air, have it gain momentum, and hit the russet wolf on the head, effectively knocking him out.

If any of you have seen the Syfy TV series Alphas, Cameron's gift was based of off the character Marcus Ayers. And I just realized that there was a man named Cameron in the series as well. :]

Happy Reading.

-Silent.


End file.
